


she's my sun

by proudwlw



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudwlw/pseuds/proudwlw
Summary: "Tell me every horrible thing you ever did, and let me love you anyway." lucifer x chloe





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer wasn't sure of many things in his life. I mean sure he is the Prince Of Darkness, thrown out of Heaven by Good ole Dad to rule Hell and bring punishment to those who deserved it. But since coming to earth, to California he has changed? And he owes that change to one beautiful Detective. Chloe Decker. When he met Chloe he knew she was different. It wasn't just the fact that she didn't fall for his charms no, it was the fact she could see him. He hasn't shown her his true form (yet). But she is really able to see past his witty humor and charm and he loves that because he can feel as though he could show her his true self and she wouldn't judge him? It still scared him though. There is a inter battle within himself to show Chloe but also he likes just being around her and her tiny human but what if things changed between them after he revealed his true form to Chloe? If she decided she couldn't handle it and never wanted to see him ever again. Lucifer cringed at the thought. You see Lucifer has never known Love. Not for another human. He laughed.

"I'm sure this is what you wanted Dad!" Lucifer spat looking up at the sky. He was outside on his balcony with a drink in his hand.

"Who would of thought Evil ole Lucifer would ever fall in love, with a human no less. Sure you are all having quite a laugh up there!"

Lucifer sighed and thought of what to do next.

♡♡♡

Chloe was finishing up dinner for her and Trixie when she heard a knock on the door. Chloe and Trixie turned and looked at the door then at each other. Maze was out with Linda so it was just the two of them.

"Wonder who that could be monkey" Trixie shrugged and watched Chloe open the door to reveal Lucifer.

"Lucifer!" he smiled at Chloe.

"Detective. Tiny human." He walked in and sat at the table.

"Come on in Lucifer" Chloe smiled and shut the door.

"Hm Lucifer is everything okay?"

"What-" Lucifer was busy helping himself to making himself a plate of food when he felt Chloe and Trixie both put a hand on each of his arms.

"Lucifer you are scaring us"

"I'm scaring you-?" Lucifer was mortified.

"Right. I'll just leave then" He got up and headed for the door when Trixie and Chloe both yelled "No!"

Startled Lucifer turned around and looked at his Detective and the tiny human and sighed. Well this is confusing.

Chloe stepped forward. "Lucifer we just meant that you seem lonely tonight? is something wrong?"

"You don't know the have of it"

Chloe grabbed his hand and Lucifer swallowed hard.

"Do you want to have dinner with us?"

Lucifer's lips turned up in a smile. "I would very much like that" Chloe pulled him to the dinner table where he ate with Chloe and Trixie and he shallowed down that feeling of loneliness and anger for his Father. See I can be happy. He enjoyed being around Chloe so much and the light in her eyes when she laughed. She's my damn sun.

"Lucifer!" He turned find Trixie shaking his arm.

"Yes tiny human?"

"I just wanted to tell you I think mommy likes you a lot" she whispered.

Lucifer looked at her shocked and looked around the room before turning back to her and pointed at himself. "Me? you are sure you aren't thinking of someone else?"

"Nope" she popped the p and Lucifer looked at her smug.

"And what makes you think she likes me?" He had to know.

"Well she smiles around you a lot. and she doesn't smile and laugh near as much when you aren't around and if you ask me I say we really enjoy having you around Lucifer."

He felt like he had just been kicked in the gut. In a good kind of way? This tiny human just warmed his cold heart. But really both Trixie and Chloe have been warming his heart a little every day since he met them.

"Trixie, you better be in that bed!"

"Oops. Gotta go bye Lucifer!" She kissed his cheek and ran off to her room before Chloe saw and Lucifer touched his cheek. Could Trixie be right about Chloe liking him. Oh man he sounds like a horny teenager. 'she likes me. she likes me not.' He groaned inwardly. Feeling are confusing, messy things.

"Lucifer?"

He turned to see Chloe in the kitchen offering him a glass of wine. He smiled and walked over to her and took it. His finger brushed hers and they both looked up into each others gazes.

Lucifer coughed. "Thank you"

"For what?"

"Everything" He took a sip of his wine and looked at the counter.

"My night was rather.. boring"

"And having dinner with me and my daughter isn't?" she looked at him.

"No? It isn't. It was nice and I enjoy the company to be honest."

He watched as Chloe swallowed and he frowned.

"I imagine you see my life as exciting. Being rich and having Lux and no real responsibility but the truth is detective, my lifestyle can be very boring if I don't have anyone to share it with"

"Lucifer I-"

He smiled and took her hand. "Detective, I came here tonight because I was lonely. And I really needed to see you. see your face. hear your laugh and even your tiny human because believe it or not she has grown on me. You both have. But also I am scared. I am terrified of showing you the real me. You are my partner and I trust you more than anyone but the last person that I showed my true self to, I scared her off and I can't imagine my life without you and Trixie." He brushed his thumb ever so lightly over Chloe's hand.

"When the time is right I will tell you. I promise"

Chloe stared at him, her eyes glassy and the look of worry on her face. "Okay" She nodded.

"When you are ready, Trixie and I will be right here. For you" He smiled.

"Are you sure you aren't an Angel"

Chloe laughed and shook her head.

"About as sure as you are that you're the Devil" she joked.

Lucifer stopped frozen and stepped to kiss Chloe's head and she closed her eyes and when she opened them he was gone.


	2. can't get you out of my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe realizes that her feelings for Lucifer go beyond just being partners in crime.

Chloe was officially worried. She hadn't heard from Lucifer in a week and that was so well... not him at all. She had to admit that the last time she saw him, he wasn't his usual cheery self. She couldn't get that forehead kiss out of her damn head. She couldn't get him out of her head. She hated that he made her feel this way. She had her emotions and her wall around her heart nicely built until her paths crossed with Lucifer freaking Morningstar. She realized that she missed him. A lot if she was being honest. She missed his smile and his laugh. She'd be crazy if she said that he didn't affect her okay. She just happens to be good at hiding it, unlike every other female on the planet. She also missed him at work. Lately he would bring her a cup of coffee when he was coming into work, the first time he did it she was totally shocked and asked what it was for and he replied "I want to see your smile Detective" and she just shook her head and hid her smile behind her cup. She just missed her partner. And she wanted him back. Chloe hopped into her car and drove home. She needed to talk to Maze.

♡♡♡

When Chloe opened the door she found Maze sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of wine in her hand. Chloe looked around for Trixie.

"The human is asleep"

"Oh" Chloe smiled.

"Thank you Maze"

"Didn't think I was responsible did you" She gave Chloe a look.

"That's not it I just-" She shook her head.

"What is it Chloe?"

Chloe stared at her. "Come on spit it out" Maze looked at her with a duh? expression on her face.

"Um. Okay, I- Have you heard from Lucifer" Maze shook her head

"Not recently he's probably just at Lux drowning his sorrows"

Chloe frowned. "You're not worried about him?"

Maze laughed. "Oh you're serious"

Chloe sat down across from her and looked at her.

"Look Chloe, Lucifer is a big boy he can take care of himself."

Chloe shook her head. "Yes I know, but he shouldn't have to. Something has happened and he won't tell me but something or multiple things have hurt him and I don't know what to do Maze"

"Why do you care so much... oh!"

"What oh! Why oh?" Chloe frowned.

"Well everyone and their mama saw this coming"

"Saw what coming?"Chloe was lost.

"You have 'feelings' for Lucifer"

"No- wait- I mean- he's my-" Maze smiled.

"Lucifer was right, you are cute when you're flustered."

Chloe stood and paced.

"Oh my God"

"Be very glad Lucifer isn't here to hear his name come out of your mouth" Maze muttered.

"I do- I mean- He's been there all along. He's gotten under my skin and I vowed to never ever let him get to me. but he has. And I have been worried sick about him all week because I care. Because I just want him to be happy"

Maze stood. "Okay that is the sappiest thing i have ever heard. I am disgusted and I am taking my exit now"

"Wait!"

Maze turned around and looked at Chloe.

"You know Lucifer, probably better than I do. How can I help him?"

"By not giving up on him. By believing in him and Love him for who he is."

After that Chloe watched as Maze headed to her room and she thought back to last week when she saw Lucifer.

"I had to of said something right? I said something that got to him? that's why he hasn't been around this week. What did I say?"

"Think Chloe think"

She thought back to asking him to eat dinner with her and Trixie, to him telling her in time he would tell her everything that was going on to him asking i she was an angel. and she said "About as sure as you are that you are the devil"

"The Devil. Lucifer." She thought back to all the countless times he has saved her life, or the times he has down something that she can't quite explain.

He saved not only her life. But Trixie's as well.

"Lucifer is the Devil. And I am in love with him" Chloe took a deep breath then grabbed her keys and got in her car. She had to see him.

♡♡♡

When Chloe got to Lux she told herself to take some deep breaths. She was ready to tell Lucifer how she felt. As she walked into the club she noticed how quiet it was. As she rode the elevator up to Lucifer's room she smiled. She couldn't believe she was here about to let everything she had been holding in out. But she wanted this. She wanted Lucifer. When the doors opened she walked inside.

"Luci-"

Chloe looked on the couch. The same couch she had thrown herself at him when she was drunk and he was the gentlemen and held her in his arms until she fell asleep.

Lucifer had fallen asleep. How could he look so beautiful?

'The Devil looks adorable in his sleep' Didn't ever think that thought would pop into my head, Chloe thought and smiled as she watched him for a few moments before walking towards him. She smiled and kissed his head and pulled the nearest blanket over him.

He moved in his sleep.

"Chloe?"

"Hmm?" She smiled sweetly over him as she took his hand.

"Are you my guardian Angel?"

"No silly." She kissed his hand.

"I was so worried about you, what have you been doing all week?"

"Self loathing" He muttered and Chloe brushed her hand on his cheek.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too partner, Rest Lucifer. I'll be here in the morning and we can talk then."

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise" She got on the couch under the blanket with him and held Lucifer as he drifted back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two everyone! I really wanted to get this one out before tomorrow because I am starting my new job tomorrow. Thank you to everyone reading this it means so much to me. I have gone beyond my comfort zone of writing just one shots and I am glad for it. These two just make it so easy. I really wanted to get inside Chloe's head for this chapter and her realizing her feelings for Lucifer. I hope I did that justice. Next chapter will be Lucifer and Chloe goodness and lots of talking about feelings and stuff!


	3. I see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chloe and Lucifer finally talk about their feelings.

Lucifer woke up slowly to a blistering headache and the bright sun peeking it's way into the window.

"Bloody hell"

He looked down to find Chloe. His detective and partner snoring with her head on his chest. He had gazed at her sleeping before but right now she looked so beautiful. Chloe was beautiful. Lucifer closed his eyes tight. The decision to expose himself. To show Chloe his true self haunted him. He wanted to, he didn't want to hide from her any longer but he always knew he would never recover from the pain if she hated him. What should he do? Wait until she wakes up and yell "Chloe guess what?! I am the Devil look" and show his true form. No way, that would surely scare her off. He frowned and looked down at the angel in his arms. Who knew he would fall for a human. Maze was right, he has changed and what's wrong with that? Chloe may not be an angel sent to destroy him as he originally thought but she was his angel. She was like a second part of him. She represents all of the good that he has and drives him to be good. He pulled Chloe even closer so he could bask in her warmth and kissed the top of her head.

"Mm" Lucifer looked down to see his detective starting to wake.

"I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You did but I don't mind." She smiled and turned to look at Lucifer and heat rose to her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to stay... I just was worried about you and when I saw you were asleep I-" Chloe looked everywhere but Lucifer's eyes. When did you get so shy?

"I just wanted to stay... with you"

A wide, goofy smile appeared on Lucifer's face.

"That's quite alright detective. I must say I really do love this new development"

"Oh? and what development would that be?" She bit her lip

"You coming to my rescue when I'm feeling blue"

Chloe let her head fall back on his chest and sighed. "It kills me to see you sad"

"Why?"

"Because-" She sat up.

"Because I need you"

"What?"

"I need you"

"Are you sick?"

"What, no!"

"Positive?"

Chloe shook her head. "Lucifer no, I'm not sick. Would it really be that crazy to say I need you. My partner by my side"

"Well.. It's just you have made it quite obvious in the past that there would be no us ever"

Chloe looked at Lucifer and the look on his face just about shattered her heart into a million little pieces. She realized how rude and uncaring she has come across to Lucifer in the past but that was just a cover up to guard her heart and how would Lucifer know that?

"I'm sorry if I... Look I am not the best with my feelings"

"That makes two of us Chloe"

She smiled. "You called me Chloe"

"That's your name.."

"I know but you don't say it a lot and I don't know it makes me smile when you say it."

"In that case... Chloe Chloe Chloe"

She giggled and shook her head.

♡♡♡

After they got up Lucifer surprised Chloe by cooking her a little breakfast. They sat close to each other on the couch and every so often they would steal glances at each other. 'This is getting ridiculous' thought Lucifer. He took a deep breath and stood. 'she won't hate you' 

'but what if she does'

"Chloe"

She looked up at him pacing and frowned. "Hm?"

"I am about to do something really stupid"

Chloe froze and watched him. He was so tense.

"What-"

"Okay here goes. As I told you in the beginning. I am The Devil"

Chloe nodded and realized where this may be going

"Wait!"

"No! Chloe I am about to show you something important. Who I am! What I am"

Chloe leaped off the couch and cupped Lucifer's face in her hands.

"Okay"

She looked into his eyes and he hers and he changed.

But Chloe's face never changed from.. was that admiration? Wait did it not work? What the hell?!

"Chloe love why aren't you running now?"

"Because I see you."

"The Devil."

"You."

"Chloe-" He backed away and turned his back to her.

That's when she stared at his back again and walked forward and kissed his back where his wings once were.

"Chloe why don't you see the monster that I am"

"Because Lucifer you aren't a monster"

"I am Evil! I have done horrible. Terrible things"

Chloe shook her head.

"Look at me"

He shook his head.

"Lucifer please."

He turned around and looked at Chloe, his eyes glassy.

"I have been struggling for a while about my feelings... for you. I have thought about you so much that I can't get you out of my head! After Dan, I swore off men. I said to myself I wouldn't let anyone get to me and you know what here you came with your charm and your good looks and your odd sense of humor and you made me fall in love with you. Damn you. and you know what It doesn't scare me. You don't scare me." She cupped his face in her hands again.

"Devil. or No devil. Monster or no monster. You are just my partner. My Lucifer and a pain in my ass that I would like to you know maybe get to know even better"

"Chloe you don't know what you're asking"

"Yes I do. I am asking you to let me love you."

"You don't see a monster?" he whispered.

"I see Lucifer Morningstar. The man I love" Lucifer was so overcome by emotion that he crashed his lips to Chloe's. He melted into her. Feeling nothing but her warmth and love for him. He deepened the kiss as Chloe held him close.

"I never thought I could be loved or accepted here on this earth. To make friends, to care for humans.. To love. Until I met you. Chloe Decker you are my damn sun and I'm never letting you go."

"Then don't" She smiled and kissed him sweetly and held him tightly. She never intended on letting him go either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: oh my sweet babies! that's it for now folks. I want to think everyone that read this story. I love you guys truly. I hope you have enjoyed this little story. :')

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh new story. this will probably be about 3 to 4 chapters or so. I just love these two babes so much and my writing seems to just flow whenever I write them. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
